


Darkness Is Always Followed By The Light

by Ibealargenerd



Series: Protective Karasuno Third Years [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibealargenerd/pseuds/Ibealargenerd
Summary: When he and Natsu started getting harrased by a drunkard, Shouyou thought he was on his own. It's a good thing Daichi is always willing to protect the baby crows!Or: Daichi protects Hinata, and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Protective Karasuno Third Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Darkness Is Always Followed By The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So, I had the time, so here is my first one-shot! I'm currently working on another multi-chapter fic, but I'm taking a break from that one. I'll update it this weekend.  
> Anywho, I noticed that there aren't a whole lot of DaiHina fics out there, so I decided to remedy that. Enjoy!

Sawamura Daichi thought that he knew his teammates pretty well. He always made a point to include everyone, and never intimidated his kouhais. 

Unless they deserved it, of course.

As such, Daichi thought that he had a pretty good grasp on Karasuno's resident sunshiny ball of fluff, Hinata Shouyou. That was a fair thought in the opinion of his other teammates. After all, Hinata was pretty much an open book when it came to how he was feeling during practice.

It was because of this that when Daichi discovered new things about the first year, it shook him to his core.

\--0--

It was the weekend after the Shiratorizawa game that it happened. Daichi had gone for a walk in town near Karasuno High. It was about 1:30 in the afternoon, so he was thinking about getting some lunch. He was turning toward the street where his favorite ramen restaurant was when he heard a familiar voice.

"Sir, I don't have any money, and my parents are waiting for us. Can you please leave us alone?"

Immediately, alarm bells started going off in Daichi's head. The little crow sounded nervous, and he also sounded close by. The third year decided to follow his instincrs, and the young crow's voice.

"Sir, please, we don't want any trouble. I really don't have any money- OW!"

On hearing the cry of pain, Daichi tried to quicken his pace to find the source if his kouhai's voice. When he heard a little girl crying, he broke out into a run.

'I hope I'm not too late,' he thought. Before long, Daichi rounded a corner and finally caught sight of Hinata. Unfortunately, what he saw did little to alleviate his worries.

There was a drunk man standing in front of Hinata, waving his fists around like a madman. And Hinata, his adorable-ahem, energetic-kouhai was standing between the drunk man and a little girl with red hair, probably his little sister. 

As upsetting as this scene was, Daichi found himself presently surprised; despite his small stature, Hinata was managing to keep the drunkard away from his little sister. He took martial arts classes, the third year guessed. 

Unfortunately, even with Hinata's skill and agility, the drunkard was bigger, stronger, and was under the influence. Daichi knew that Hinata couldn't hold out for much longer, so he turned around and scanned the street for a police officer. 

Thank heavens, he found one. 

He rushed up to the cop. "Exciluse me, sir, but a drunk man is harassing a student from my school and his younger sister. Can you please help them?"

The officer nodded. "Lead the way," he said.

\--0--

Hinata Shouyou was convinced that he had the worst luck outside of volleyball. He was in a stalemate; if he actually hurt the drunkard, the guy could try to shift the blame on him, and if he stopped fighting, Natsu might get hurt.

He was getting tired. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. Shouyou was already dizzy from blood loss. 

'I have to keep going,' he thought frantically. 'I have to protect Natsu.' 

Just when he thought that he couldn't go on, he heard the most welcome thing in the world for that moment: a cop.

"Stop right there!" 

Shouyou turned for a second to see the cop and someone who looked familiar. He shouldn't have.

For the second time in five minutes, a fist collided with his head. Immediately, the officer rushed forward and dragged the drunkard away before cuffing him. 

Shouyou swayed on his feet. He would have fallen over, had the familiar person not rushed forward to catch him. 

"Are you okay, Hinata?"

Oh.

So that's who it was.

"C-captain?" Shouyou could hardly believe it. On one hand, it was obvious that Daichi was the one who brought the cop, and Shouyou was grateful. On the other hand, he had never wanted his teammates to see him during a fight.

In favor of his sanity, Shouyou decided to set those thoughts aside and worry about Natsu. It wasn't until he reached out to his little sister that he realized he was being held bridal-style. 

[Whoosh]

That was the sound of his pride, flying out the metaphorical window. Once again, in favor of his sanity, Shouyou decided to focus on Natsu. She was still crying.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" She asked through her tears. "And be honest. Don't forget, you pinkie promised!"

Even through her tears, Natsu managed to put her hands on her hips and glare at him.

Shouyou laughed. "Don't worry, Natsu. I'm a little worse for wear now, but I'll be right as rain in no time. But, my head might be hurting me for a couple days, so can I ask you to play quietly at home until I get better?"

"Yeah!" As always, when the two made a promise, Natsu extended her pinkie, and Shouyou and his little sister pinkie sweated. This was a normal interaction for the two siblings, so Shouyou wasn't all that affected by it.

Little did he know, as a result of that exchange, Sawamura Daichi, age 18, was now deceased due to the wholesome interaction between Hinata Shouyou and Hinata Natsu. 

\--0--

Daichi was currently very grateful for his stoic personality. Otherwise, Hinata might have caught on to how his heart melted when he saw his kouhai pinkie swear with his little sister.

Thankfully, the third year didn't have to suffer for long. It was then that the police officer led the students to the nearest station. The first thing that had to be done was contacting Hinata's family. When the police officer introduced himself over the phone, Daichi could clearly hear the person on the other end of the line freaking out. 

When the officer finally managed to get a wors in edgewise, he passed the phone to Hinata, whose head was getting bandaged by a nurse who worked at the station. Daichi found himself hearing an interesting one-sided conversation.

"Hi, Mom. Yes, I'm alright-okay, technically I have a minor concussion, but it'll only take a few days to heal. Don't worry, Natsu is fine. No, it wasn't Big or Ugly. I know, shocking, right? Hey. Yeah, nice to know the police in the Karasuno area actually deal with this stuff. Will I be able to bike home? Well... I suppose I could ask an officer for a ride back, but that would mean leaving my bicycle behind. Of course I locked it, but the kid's seat isn't attached. Even if the bike doesn't get stolen, Natsu's seat might!"

As his kouhai continued talking, Daichi came up with an idea. He waved his hand to get Hinata's attention.

"I don't know- oh, yes, Daichi-San?" The boy looked at him curiously.

"I just thought, Hinata, I live pretty close to here. If you wanted, and if your family was okay with it, you and your sister could come over to my place for the time being after the officers have finished their reports and everything. What do you think? You could also take your bike with you."

Hinata blinked. "That's a good idea, Daichi-san." Hinata turned his mouth back towards his phone. "Did you hear any of that, Mom? You did? Well, what do you think? Well, I trust Daichi-san. I think it would be okay. Okay. Thanks. Excuse me, officer?" Hinata turned toward the cop who helped them. "My mom wants to talk to you."

Hinata passed the phone to the cop and turned toward Daichi. "Thank you very much, Daichi-san. I really appreciate it." 

Daichi smiled at him warmly while ignoring his heart rate, which was increasing for some strange reason. "Not a problem, Hinata. Suga and I agreed at the beginning if the school year that we would protect any crows that joined the club." 

At that moment, the officer concluded his conversation with Hinata's family. "Alright, Ma'am. Understood. It is no problem. Have a good day." The man hung up and handed the phone back to Hinata. "You kids are good to go," he said. "The three of you are clear to go to Sawamura-kun's residence."

Daichi and Hinata both bowed to the man. "Thank you, sir!"

And with that, Daichi found himself leading not only his most energetic kouhai, but the boy's little sister, to his apartment-after getting Hinata's bike, of course. 

Daichi was glad that Hinata was such a chatterbox, because he had a difficult time filling the silence.

"I have to admit, Daichi-san, I am glad my mom had me sign up for self-defense classes. I enjoyed learning it, of course, but I never actually thought I would need it." The first year shifted so that Natsu was settled more securely in his arms. Despite Hinata's protests, Daichi insisted on wheeling the bike along.

"I'm sure it was nerve-wracking, Hinata, for you and Natsu-chan."

The girl in his Kouhai's arms pouted. "I wasn't scared."

Hinata snickered. "Whatever you say, Natsu."

Soon enough, Daichi was locking up the bike outside and directing the Hinata siblings up the stairs to the second floor.

"I'll be right up to let you in," he called. 

"Okay!"

In seconds, Daichi was unlocking his apartment door and letting his kouhai in. 

"Pardon the intrusion," Hinata said cheerfully. Natsu repeated her brother's words, albeit a quieter version. 

Daichi directed the siblings to the living room and went into the kitchen.

"What would you two like to drink?" He called.

"Just water, please," Hinata replied. Natsu hummed in agreement. After Daichi returned to the siblings and gave them their water, it didn't take long for Natsu to fall asleep on the other side of her brother. When that happened, Daichi had a realization that was part exciting and part agonizing: with the girl asleep, he and Hinata were basically alone. They were also sitting right next to each other.

Hinata must have realized that, too, because he flushed slightly and looked down at the couch cushions.

As an uncommon silence grew between the two crows, Daichi found himself thinking about how he saw Hinata. 

Even after the toupee incident, Daichi grew to find Hinata's antics amusing, and eventually endearing. He found himself growing fond of the tiny middle blocker, something that Suga noticed and teased him relentlessly about. Daichi liked seeing Hinata smile more than anything, but he also found it really cute when the first year snickered with Kageyama. 

When he thought about all these things, and with Hinata right in front of him, Daichi realized that there was no more putting this matter on the back burner; he really, really liked Hinata.

At this point, Daichi couldn't even try to pretend that he wasn't blushing. Hinata was blushing, too, and as cute as that was, Daichi couldn't focus on that. Not with what he just decided to do.

Before he could open his mouth, however, Hinata started talking. 

"Um... Daichi-san, can I tell you something?"

Even as each avoided the other's eyes, Daichi replied, "Sure, Hinata. What is it?"

"Well, um... Feel free to disregard this if you want to, but..." The first year gulped, uncharacteristically shy. "You see, the thing is... I really like you, Daichi-san. As more than a friend."

Daichi's mouth dropped open in shock. "You do?"

Hinata let out a tiny giggle. "Yeah... I've been pretty certain that I've got next to no chance with you, but I at least wanted to be honest with you, especially since I've been so awkward this whole time."

At this point, Hinata was blushing from the nape of his neck to the tips of his ears. And to Daichi, the middle blocker had never liked cuter.

The volleyball captain smiled. "Hinata," he said gently. "Will you look at me, please?"

Slowly, the first year looked up at Daichi. "What is it, Daichi-san?" He asked timidly. 

Slowly, so as not to move the boy's head too much, Daichi gently placed a hand under Hinata's chin and raised his head.

"Are you uncomfortable with this, Hinata?" Daichi asked cautiously.

"Shouyou," the boy replied softly. "Call me Shouyou. And no, I'm not uncomfortable with this. In fact, I'm really, really happy."

Daichi smiled a little wider. "Well then, in that case..." Slowly, Daichi leaned down to close the distance between himself and Shouyou. 

It was the sweetest kiss Daichi had ever experienced. Shouyou's lips were so soft. He unconsciously placed one of his hands in Shouyou's hair, and oh, that was soft, too.

Not wanting to make his head worse, Daichi broke the kiss with Shouyou and wrapped the boy up in a hug.

"When I heard you in town today, I got so worried, Shouyou," he whispered. "I'm so, so glad you're okay."

"Thank you Daichi-san," Shouyou replied.

"I promise that I'll protect you from now on, little crow," the third year said. 

Shouyou sat back and held out a pinkie. "Pinkie promise?" he asked.

Daichi smiled and linked their pinkies together.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap. I hope you don't mind this teeth-rotting fluff. I just finished this, and it is 12:05 a.m. I regret nothing.  
> As always, reviews and kudos are welcome, but I haven't been doing this for very long. Please don't judge me too harshly!


End file.
